Untitle
by haneko-chan
Summary: Una conversación. "Sasu, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Un hecho oculto en ella. "Sus facciones no demostraban la “preocupación” que denotaba la pregunta realizada" Un amor puro y mutuo. "Aunque mi familia no acepte lo nuestro" AU. Sasunaru.


Un fic sencillo, solo me concentré en hacer las conversaciones y no tanto en lo que hacían… Un regalito mientras ustedes esperan la actualización de mis otros fics… (Pues, quienes los leen jeje)

Es algo raro, no sé si lo comprendan antes de llegar al final… Discúlpenlo por lo extraño que les pueda parecer :P

* * *

**Untitle**

Estaba todo muy silencioso, pocos niños jugaban en el parque central y para ser un viernes el tráfico estaba estable. Bajo a sombra de un frondoso árbol, dos jóvenes se hallaban recostados disfrutando de la fresca mañana y leves rayos del sol.

— Sasu… — llamó el de rubios cabellos, que se encontraba con su cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas del otro, mientras recibía mimos en el cabello.

— ¿Hmm? — devolvió el llamado, un chico de ojos y cabellos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, con su simple monosílabo.

El viento sopló, y sus cabellos siguieron el ritmo impuesto por él; pasaron unos cortos segundos donde el rubio, de nombre Naruto, cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano que pasaba por entre sus hebras doradas, con tanto cariño y dedicación. No habló en ese tiempo, hasta que unos pajaritos comenzaron un bello canto por encima de sus cabezas; en una rama baja del árbol.

—… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta-ttebayo?

— Hm. — se acomodó mejor, como si sintiera que lo que venía de los labios de su novio era largo y tedioso, o algo que lo agotaba.

— Yo… eh, pues… fue algo que se me acabó de ocurrir, tú sabes… esas ideas mías que llegan de la nada dattebayo.

Hubo un suspiro por parte del moreno, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente; las caricias en la cabeza del ojiazul pararon por un momento, para luego retomar sus antiguos movimientos mientras respondía:

— Dime.

— ¿Tu… alguna vez te has planteado que nos pasa después de que nuestras vidas llegan a su final?

El sonido del viento retumbó nuevamente, se hacía algo normal quedarse callados cada vez que decían tres palabras. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

— ¿Te refieres a que si creo en la vida después de la muerte? — interrogó ladeando su cabeza un poco.

— No, no exactamente de que si crees en eso o no… tan solo, lo que tú crees-ttebayo. Lo que piensas.

Sasuke puso una ceja en alto mirando con detenimiento a su novio. — ¿Lo que yo creo y pienso?

— Es… una pregunta sin sentido… Olvídala.

— ¿Por qué has pensado en la muerte, en un momento así?

El rubio se movió un poco en sus piernas, hizo una mueca en su boca y le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que era la verdad: — En realidad, he venido pensándolo desde esta mañana dattebayo.

— ¿Y por cual motivo?

— Pues… al salir de mi casa en mi caminata hacia el instituto, hubo un accidente…

— ¿No te pasó nada? — lo extraño de esa pregunta, fue la forma en la que lo dijo el de cabellos azabaches; sus facciones no demostraban la "preocupación" que denotaba la pregunta realizada. Aún así, pasó una mano —que antes estaba entre los cabellos rubios— sobre la mejilla del chico que posaba su cabeza en sus piernas.

— No, no te preocupes-ttebayo, estaba lejos de él cuando sucedió. En realidad, fue un bus escolar que atropelló un perro… un cachorrito — El moreno observó cómo sus ojos azules se oscurecían un poco —. El dueño del perrito era un niño, que iba en el bus que lo atropelló. – Bajó la mirada – No tenía más de 6 añitos-ttebayo.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— El niño se bajó corriendo del bus a ver si el perrito estaba bien. Aunque el conductor trató de pararlo para que no viera nada desagradable, el niño fue más rápido y vio el estado en el que el pobre cachorrito había quedado.

— Debió ser horrible. — imaginándose la escena, Sasuke cerró los ojos un poco apesadumbrado.

— No te imaginas cuánto-ttebayo. Al ser un pequeño niño obviamente no estaba verdaderamente consciente de lo que veía, su perrito no volvería a estar a su lado nunca más. Por eso se le acercó un poco…

—… ¿Y empezó a llamarlo para que se levantara? – sus labios se cerraron rápidamente, formando una línea delgada. Como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

— Si… - contestó Naruto, viendo a su novio hacer esa extraña mueca; mas no dijo nada. – y ver eso casi me destruye el alma y me parte el corazón.

— Naruto…

— "_Tommy, Tommy"_ era lo que gritaba una y otra vez… — habló, imitando la voz de un niño pequeño. Luego prosiguió— Después de darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba, el pobre chico comenzó a llorar de una manera que me desquebrajó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser-ttebayo. — en ese momento su voz ya parecía ausente. — Ya cuando pudieron calmarlo, y llevarlo de regreso a su casa… ya después de que pasó todo el ajetreo… me sentí mucho peor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Piénsalo bien, ¿Qué pasará con el niño cuando le cuente a su mamá, o papá, que su querido perrito, Tommy, se ha… ido?

El mayor de los dos pensó por unos breves segundos, y respondió: — Pues los padres rápidamente buscarán una forma de calmarlo… probablemente comprándole otra mascota, o perrito.

— Exacto. Sus papás le dirán que todo está bien… que Tommy — un quejido casi imperceptible salió de su garganta cuando pronunció lo último, por lo que se aclaró la garganta —, que tommy está feliz ahora… y que mañana irán al centro a comprarle "otro tommy" — arrugó sus cejas. — ¿No te parece esa situación un poco enferma?

— ¿Por qué habría de pensarlo…? si ahora el niño se sentirá mucho mejor y olvidará al perr-

— ¡Por eso mismo dattebayo! — le cortó.

— No te entiendo, Naruto.

— Sasuke, velo por este lado: Reemplazo y olvido… Tomemos de ejemplo este triste caso. El chico del cachorro va a estar triste un par de días, pero de repente sus padres llegan juntos una tarde y le regalan un nuevo perrito… ¿no?

Sasuke bajó sus ojos obsidiana hacia el rostro de su novio —tapado por los mechos delanteros de su cabello—, observándolo de forma calculadora, detallando cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras. El rubio alzó su rostro al cielo para dirigirlos a los del moreno; estaba preguntándole con su mirada transparente si lo estaba escuchando. Sasuke sintió un dolor en su pecho que no pudo descifrar y decidió asentir leventemente con la cabeza para darle a entender a Naruto que lo escuchaba, y que prosiguiera.

— Al recibirlo, ¿adivina que? — Frunció el ceño delicadamente. — Como si fuera tan solo un juguete, el recuerdo de _Tommy_ desaparece de la mente del niño, y con eso… la única prueba de la existencia de _Tommy_… se borró.

Hubo un silencio no muy grato. Sasuke seguía con su mirada puesta en Naruto mientras que él no parecía encontrarse en ese lugar. Después agregó.

— Hay veces, que pienso que las personas somos los demonios que existen en cada alma y corazón creados por aquella fuerza invisible… seres desagradables inclusive a la vista de otras personas-ttebayo… —su entrecejo había cambiado de fruncido, a uno de expresión triste. Parecía a punto de llorar y eso a Sasuke no le agradó nada.

Pero aún así seguía expresando sus sentimientos más profundos. Unos que Sasuke, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de escucharlos, los apreciaba mucho y escuchaba con atención.

— Como hay otras, que reconozco que a pesar de nuestras imperfecciones, de nuestros errores… Los seres humanos podemos llegar a sentir como lo hace el alma más pura… puede llegar a amar y entregarlo todo. — Sasuke vio como él mordía su labio inferior evitando que se le quebrara la voz y se pusiera a llorar. Lo cual no funcionó porque su voz se bajaba de tono cada vez más. — ¿No te parece una muy cruel contradicción? Y aún amando se puede olvidar… y con eso matar la prueba de existencia de otro ser humano-ttebayo… ¿no es triste Sasuke?

— Naru…

— Sasu… por favor, nunca te olvides de mí… Porque los recuerdos que cargas contigo, sobre mi… son mi más grande prueba de mi propia existencia. — Y diciendo esto último, una pequeña y delgada lágrima descendió por su mejilla, tocando la mano que se posaba en ella.

— Por favor no digas eso, Naru.

— Perdón… dañé el momento, ¿cierto? — Sonrió de manera triste, luego alzó una de sus manos tocando y rodeando la suya con la que su novio sostenía en su mejilla.

— Ven acá…

Lo levanto de sus piernas y lo atrajo delicadamente a su pecho. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el suyo lloraba; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él, un chico tan transparente y puro?

Los brazos de Naruto rodearon su cintura y se aferró a ella como si se sintiera caer.

— Naruto, tu sabes de la situación que vivo en mi familia… de que no aceptan esta clase de relación que secretamente guardamos para ellos… ¿no es así?

— Si, lo sé… — su voz se escuchaba apagada por el impedimento del hombro sobre su boca.

— Y aún así estoy aquí contigo, en nuestro parque, en nuestro árbol… en nuestro aniversario.

— _¿Aniver-?_ ¿Sasu, de que-

— Déjame hablar — Levantó la vista hacia el frente y se puso serio. —. Como te das cuenta, nada me importa más que estar contigo… — Siguió acariciando sus cabellos con tanta ternura, que en un tiempo pudo ser una acción un tanto impropia para Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta ese suceso que marcó su vida y la de aquel a quien amaba. — No me importa la estúpida herencia, ni menos encargarme del negocio familiar que mi padre tanto se empeña por entregarnos a Itachi y a mí.

Naruto cerró los ojos ante las caricias, aunque una ligera mueca de confusión se presentaba en sus facciones.

— Naru, no me importa siquiera la familia en general… — De repente una risita nada propia salió de Sasuke. Naruto sonrió ante ese hecho, aún con sus ojos cerrados. — aunque debo reconocer que Itachi es otro cuento.

— Si, el nos ha cubierto muchas dattebayo…

— ¡Ja! Y pensar que fue el primero en darse cuenta de todo… y a pesar de eso nunca dijo ni comentó nada. Pero aun así — Sasuke detuvo sus caricias y obligó a Naruto a separarse de su hombro y verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos cielo, tan resplandecientes cuando lo miran a él, y solo a él. Los ojos por lo cual mataría y suicidaría si ellos se lo pidieran. —, nada tiene más sentido en mi vida… en mi triste existencia, que el amor que te tengo a ti, Naruto.

— Sasuke… Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto-ttebayo… — puso su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke y la acarició como solo él sabe que le gusta al moreno.

— No más de lo que yo te amo a ti… Mi primer amigo, mi combatiente, mi más grande amor… mi vida y mi existencia… tu, naruto, el dueño de mi alma, cuerpo, corazón y de todo lo que soy. — Cogió la mano de Naruto y la puso sobre su pecho. — ¿Sientes como late de fuerte? Es por ti Naru… siempre solo por ti.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Naruto vio un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Sasuke que lo hizo sentir más triste de lo que estaba, y más confundido.

— No hay otra persona a la que yo pueda querer tanto, como te quiero yo a ti — besó la mano que sostenía con la dulzura que lo caracterizaba cuando estaban ellos solos y prosiguió: —. Yo… Lo único que le pido a la vida, es que _tú_ no te olvides de _mí_. — Cerró los ojos y los abrió despacio mientras dijo: — Porque mi vida carecería de sentido… tanto, que dejaría de existir.

Naruto rozó sus labios contra los de él tratando de parar ese tren de palabras tan hirientes para él, no le gustaba cuando su amor hablaba así. Pocas veces lo hacía, muy pocas, pero eso no le evitaba pensar que él, _su_ Sasuke, siente un dolor tan profundo que no comparte con él y que sabe cosas que no quiere que él se entere.

Le dolía. Tanto, que solo deseaba que se callara.

Y hubo solo el silencio que tanto anhelaba.

Y se acordó de algo que deseaba compartir con él desde esa mañana, que le rondaba por la cabeza camino a su instituto. No sabía si debería de hablar de _eso_ que tanto miedo le daba hablar, pero deseaba que Sasuke lo oyera.

— ¿Sasuke…?

— Hmm…

— Yo, etto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta-ttebayo?

— Hm.

— Yo… eh, pues… fue algo que se me acabó de ocurrir, tú sabes… esas ideas mías que llegan de la nada dattebayo.

— Dime.

— ¿Tu… alguna vez has pensado que nos pasa después de que nuestras vidas llegan a su final?

* * *

**  
Comentarios de CaHo, un viernes festivo (yupi!):**

Creo que es tanta la tristeza que cargo en mi corazón… que no soporté el final y lloré un pocotón. Si ustedes entendieron, y lloraron como yo… so sorry mucho por haber escrito algo así…

La perdida de memoria es tan terrible y destrozadora que cargar con ella, o el simple hecho de permanecer al lado de alguien que sufre de esa triste enfermedad, te hace perder muchas esperanzas al principio… pero de la misma manera, siempre quieres un soporte, algo que te ayude a sobrellevar esta situación… que terminas ganando más confianza, anhelos y hasta creatividad de distintas maneras… Una contradicción un tanto inquietante que te ayuda a resistir y seguir luchando por esa persona, a través de tu vida.

Espero de corazón que hayan entendido el final con el que Sasuke ha quedado. Yo no sé como no es que Sasuke se ha desquebrajado ya, y peor aún con las palabras de Naruto… cuando lo releí y llegue a la peor parte, me sentí tan mal, que de haber sido yo Sasuke, no hubiera aguantado y me hubiera echado a llorar ahí mismo…

"¿No te parece una muy cruel contradicción? Y aún amando se puede olvidar… y con eso matar la existencia de otro ser humano… ¿no es triste Sasuke?"  
Yo también le hubiera dicho que no hablara más…

Si tienen dudas, o cualquier inquietud… no duden en consultarme que responderé todo lo que quieran preguntarme… así como también aceptaré quejas, tomatazos, o quien sabe… algún halaguito ahí bien escondido sobre el fic, o de mí… jaja! Soñar no cuesta nada… como dice esa película Colombiana…

Y ojala no me vayan a lanzar piedras por no haber actualizado los otros fics… pero es que este en particular lo tenía en mi pc hace tanto tiempo que quize hacerle unos retoque hoy antes de salir con mis amigos y pues… aquí está bonito y arregladito!!

Bueno, como que he hablado de mucho… así que les dejo el botón que sigue después de este N/A… y que sigan por el camino de la Juventuuud!!

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
